


help me out, will ya?

by hangingupstars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Sub Lee Taeyong, dotae nation rise, kind of? they're more than friends but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingupstars/pseuds/hangingupstars
Summary: Taeyong is beautiful in every sense of the word, in all of his sharp-jawed, doe-eyed, and kindhearted glory. He's a total heart throb, with males and females alike falling for him. As cliché as it sounds, he could have nearly anyone he wants.That's why Doyoung nearly spits out his Americano when Taeyong askshimto help him with, if Doyoung heard correctly, "sex stuff."





	help me out, will ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of innocent/virgin!taeyong and i'm a sucker for dotae so this fic was born

Taeyong is beautiful in every sense of the word, in all of his sharp-jawed, doe-eyed, and kindhearted glory. He's a total heart throb, with males and females alike falling for him. As cliché as it sounds, he could have nearly anyone he wants.

That's why Doyoung nearly spits out his Americano when Taeyong asks _him_ to help him with, if Doyoung heard correctly, "sex stuff."

" _What_?" He's barely recovering from Taeyong's request and hopelessly trying to cough away the burn in his throat.

"I _said_ I want you to help me with... sexy things. Like kinks, or whatever," Taeyong mutters, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

Doyoung is still in disbelief that Taeyong would ask him this in the middle of a bustling café. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he asks, "Why would you ask me? And why would you ask me while we're surrounded by so many other people? C'mon, Taeyong."

"I'm sorry!" Taeyong whines. "I just—it's been on my mind for a while and I couldn't hold it any longer! You know I'm nearly a _virgin_ ," he whispers out the last word, as if he's almost ashamed. Doyoung rolls his eyes at that; he doesn't see any problem with Taeyong being a virgin. He doesn't know why he's making such a big deal out of it. He shrugs it off as Taeyong continues speaking. "And I asked you because you know a lot about freaky sex stuff." A pause. "And I trust you." The last sentence is quiet, but they both hear it.

At that, Doyoung smiles. It may be completely inappropriate, but the words make Doyoung's heart flutter, whether with pride or something else he can't explain, but he appreciates them nonetheless.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, alright?" Doyoung places his hand on top of Taeyong's in reassurance.

They finish eating comfortably, like Taeyong totally didn't ask Doyoung to have kinky sex with him. Well, that's not exactly what Taeyong said, but it was heavily implied and Doyoung will take what he gets.

The thing is, their relationship is quite complicated. At least to others it is. To them, it's simple and effortless, like they don't need to force anything since they feel so natural with each other. Sure, they bicker a lot, something their friends always tease them about, but Doyoung and Taeyong let them think what they want. They don't see what goes on behind closed doors, late at night when Doyoung and Taeyong are left on their own.

They're definitely more than friends; anyone who spends time with them can tell just that. But the pair have never bothered to explicitly label what they have between them, and neither of them have a problem with that.

When they get home from their little café outing, Taeyong starts to retreat to his bedroom to probably watch animal videos on YouTube or something. Doyoung, on the other hand, has other plans. Taeyong asked for this, so they need to discuss it.

Before Taeyong can scurry down the hallway in their shared apartment, Doyoung calls his name and gestures for him to sit down next to him on their couch. Taeyong groans in protest, begrudgingly dragging his feet along the floor until he plops himself on the couch.

"Do we have to do it now?" Taeyong musters the best puppy-eyes that he can. Doyoung has to repress a smile from bubbling on his lips.

"Well, we don't have to do it now if you're not feeling comfortable." He runs his hand through Taeyong's hair, freshly dyed black from his previous vibrant blue. "I was just thinking we could go over the logistics of it, like your limits, what kinks you wanna try out, safe words, the whole sha-bang."

The mention of all of these suggestive terms makes Taeyong flush. He didn't know there was so much information involved. He feels like he's about to sign a contract. "Isn't that a lot to talk about? I mean, can't we just have sex and get it over with?"

"Taeyong, that's not how this works," Doyoung explains as calmly as he can. "Especially if you wanna do kinky stuff and delve into the realm of BDSM, we both need to be on the same page so neither of us get hurt."

Taeyong's eyes are focused on the floor as he processes Doyoung's words. Thinking about discussing these things with Doyoung makes him nervous, in all honesty, but he knows that Doyoung has the experience and will be able to help him with all of his horny needs. So he agrees with a bratty sounding "Fine."

Doyoung smiles. "Great!" He gets out his phone and readies himself to start typing, but Taeyong stops him.

"What? Why is your phone out?" The confused look on Doyoung's face makes Taeyong realize. "Oh, Doyoung, please don't tell me you're gonna write this down! That's so embarrassing!" He grabs onto Doyoung's arm and leans his forehead against his shoulder.

Doyoung laughs heartily at Taeyong's cuteness. "Yong, it's better that we have a record of this so we have something to refer to. For future reference, you know?"

After scooting closer to Doyoung, Taeyong curls in on himself, forming a cute, little, Taeyong-shaped ball. "Whatever," the ball mumbles.

Now that Taeyong is complicit, Doyoung explains everything, from the traffic light system to the meaning of hard limits. An hour later, they have their shared profile ready.

━━━━━━━━

OPERATION MAKE-TAEYONG-NOT-A-VIRGIN

TAEYONG: sub, bottom (but open to topping)

ME: dom, vers

\- using traffic lights (green = keep going, yellow = pause/slow things down, red = stop completely)

THINGS TO TRY (may change/in no particular order):

☐ daddy kink

☐ bondage

☐ sensory deprivation

☐ overstimulation

☐ edging

☐ moderate pet play

☐ crossdressing + feminization

HELL YES:

\- praise (but degradation is fine too)

\- lots of dirty talk

\- cuddling after (NO EXCEPTIONS!!!)

HELL NO:

\- anything involving a bodily substance other than cum and spit

\- impact play

\- public sex

PET NAMES:

TAEYONG: literally anything cute (baby, princess, kitten, angel, etc.)

ME: whatever taeyong wants to call me

━━━━━━━━

"Alright," Doyoung says and claps his hands together, "now that's done, why don't we try doing it?" 

To this, Taeyong throws his head back in laughter. "We just went through this whole thing and you can't even properly ask to fuck me?"

"For fuck's sake, Taeyong. You were the one who could barely talk straight for the past hour!" He lightly pushes Taeyong's shoulder. The nerve on this boy. Doyoung's brat tamer senses are tingling.

"Shut up! That was only practice, now I'm all warmed up for the real thing." He's leaning forward at this point, using everything except his voice to tell Doyoung that he's ready for the latter to take his virginity. It's cute, the way Taeyong is so eager to do this. Doyoung understands, though. It has always surprised him that Taeyong has never gotten laid with a face and figure like _that_ , but he's sure that it was Taeyong's choice to wait this long. And it was Taeyong's choice to do it with _him_ , not anyone else.

At Taeyong's impatience, Doyoung smirks. "Warmed up for the real thing, huh? I'm pretty big, so we'll see about that," he says with his face a few centimeters away from Taeyong's own before getting up to one of their bedrooms. But that's when he reaches a problem. "Whose bedroom, yours or mine?" Doyoung inquires nonchalantly, completely ignoring the cute flush on the older's cheeks.

"U-um, mine? My bed is comfier, so," Taeyong trails off. Once Doyoung signals for him to follow his lead, Taeyong scrambles to his feet, the nerves from before hitting him with full force.

Once they're in Taeyong's room, Taeyong sits down on his own bed hesitantly, like he doesn't sleep there every single night. The implications of what they're about to do change the atmosphere, and it's foreign. Taeyong isn't sure if he likes the feeling or not.

Doyoung looks around the space and asks, "You have lube and a condom?"

Taeyong nods, pointing a shaking finger at the drawer next to his bed. Doyoung, being the ever-perceptive person that he is, picks up on Taeyong's anxiousness and sits down next to him on the bed.

"Yong, do you still want to do this? It's alright if you don't wanna do it now, we can try some other time." He runs a soothing hand up and down Taeyong's back. He feels how tense he is; it slightly worries him.

"No, it's okay." Taeyong gulps. "I told you before, I trust you. I wanna do it with you, right now." His voice gets quieter and quieter as he says more words, but Doyoung would be lying if he said that he didn't have to hold back smiling like an idiot.

Without thinking, Doyoung leans forward, pressing his lips softly against Taeyong's. He's sure that Taeyong squeaks when their lips touch, but he doesn't make an effort to pull away, so they just continue. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but those few seconds are enough to make both of them feel like bursting. When they separate, both of their faces are pink with heat, and probably embarrassment, too.

Doyoung doesn't want to talk about it. Instead, he does what he knows well. After regaining his composure, he says, "Take your clothes off."

His sudden change in demeanor is enough to give Taeyong whiplash. He makes a sour expression, furrowing his brows and pouting in a way that should not be as cute as it actually is. "What the fuck? I thought we were having a moment."

"We're _still_ having a moment. I'm about to fuck you. Isn't that part of it?" Doyoung reasons as he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Okay, Taeyong has seen Doyoung shirtless more times than he can count, whether the latter just got out of the shower or they were out swimming with his friends. But not like this. Definitely not like this. Not with Doyoung looking at him with bedroom eyes and talking to him in a slightly rougher, slightly more relaxed tone. And damn it, if Taeyong isn't going to appreciate the view. He rakes his eyes over Doyoung's lean figure, his body toned, but not overly muscular. His waist is so small, so dainty, that it almost makes Taeyong forget that Doyoung can take him apart without breaking a sweat.

As he drools and Doyoung starts unbuttoning his pants, the latter sighs loudly enough to take Taeyong out of his trance. "Didn't I tell you something, Yong?"

After muttering a "Right, sorry," Taeyong discards of his own clothes. Except his underwear. He knows what Doyoung is about to tell him, but he doesn't want to do it just yet. It's not out of defiance or brattiness, Taeyong can tell you that.

"Maybe you didn't understand me." Doyoung's voice is growing darker by the second, his fingers so slow and calculated as he undoes his belt. "When I tell you to take your clothes off, I mean all of them. Including your underwear." He doesn't break eye contact with Taeyong at all, and oh god, Taeyong can feel his dick starting to become hard just from experiencing a few seconds of Doyoung act like this.

This is going too fast for Taeyong, and he doesn't think he can take it. "Y-yellow."

Once Doyoung hears that, he pauses. He scoots closer to the smaller male, eyes full of concern as he tries to figure out what just happened. "What's wrong, Taeyong? Are we going too quick? Am I doing too much right now?"

The way Doyoung is so caring makes Taeyong want to cry. He feels his heart swell as Doyoung looks at him with wide eyes. "It was good, really. Honestly, it was super hot when you got all dom-y."

"I could kinda tell, you were starting to get hard."

Taeyong smacks Doyoung's shoulder for exposing him like that. "Okay, you're not wrong. But I didn't stop because of that. I just, uh, I wanted to see you first. Like, naked. And I don't know, I'm just scared you'll make fun of me, or something."

Now Doyoung wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean? I would never make fun of you." That statement makes both of them do a double-take. They tease each other more often than not, so Doyoung saying that isn't really true at all. But in this context, it is. "Okay, that's wrong, but that's besides the point." He places his hand on Taeyong's cheek. "Taeyong, I would never make fun of you about your body, or your sex preferences, or anything like that. You're safe with me, alright? We trust each other."

With a nod of Taeyong's head and a small smile on his lips, they continue. Doyoung, thankfully, gets the signal and continues stripping until he's completely nude, absolutely no fabric on his body to obstruct Taeyong's view. And the view is _nice_. Even when soft, Doyoung is sizable, and Taeyong's head spins thinking about how much bigger he'll be when they really start going.

"Oh my god." Holy shit. Taeyong did not mean to say that out loud.

"Glad you're enjoying it, babe." The pet name. Oh, the _pet name_. They put in their profile that Taeyong wants to be called cute names when they're doing this, but he didn't expect it to affect him this much. His heart starts pounding so loudly that he can feel it in his ears. Doyoung breaks him out of his own thoughts and says, "Your turn."

After swallowing down his nerves, Taeyong hooks his fingers around the waistband of his underwear. He breathes in and out deeply, reminding himself of Doyoung's reassuring words from a minute ago. Using those five seconds of courage, he pushes his briefs down to the point where the elastic stretches around his thighs, exposing everything. He can't look at himself, and he most positively does not want to look at Doyoung's expression.

"Yongie, you're so _cute_ ," Doyoung coos, which only makes him even harder. Jesus Christ, he did not know he was going to be this affected by Doyoung's words. Taeyong whines, drawing his knees up to hide himself from Doyoung's view. Of course, Doyoung doesn't allow that, holding Taeyong down with just his hands. "Don't be shy, baby. I love it a lot, I really do. It looks like it could fit in my mouth just right."

Taeyong has officially decided that Doyoung is the expert of dirty talking, and he's sure that he hasn't even heard half of what Doyoung is capable of. Nonetheless, Taeyong is fully hard at this point, and it's all Doyoung's fault. His offer of sucking Taeyong's dick is stuck in his mind; he literally cannot stop thinking about it.

"But I'll save that for some other time," Doyoung says sweetly, effectively crushing all of Taeyong's hopes and dreams. "For now, I'm sure you just wanna get fucked. Am I right?"

Okay, that works, too. Earlier, they talked about how Doyoung is really big on verbal consent, so Taeyong makes sure to voice that out. "Y-yes, I want you to fuck me." He tacks on a "please" at the end for good measure, and it does just the trick. Doyoung fully removes Taeyong's underwear himself, his impatience getting the better of him. Taeyong yelps quietly, the fact that he's 100% naked starting to settle in.

Taeyong is so distracted by his own nudity that he doesn't notice Doyoung pouring some lube on his fingers and warming it up. "Have you fucked yourself before?"

"Uh, yeah." Taeyong tries so hard to keep his voice stable, but it doesn't really work. Doyoung smirks whenever he hears a quiver in Taeyong's words. "I finger myself pretty regularly, and I, uh, I have a dildo." That definitely surprises Doyoung. His eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head upon learning that Taeyong has managed to purchase _and_ use a sex toy without Doyoung suspecting anything at all.

However, the surprise morphs into smugness. "Ooh, Yongie's a little naughty, isn't he? How's the dildo? Is it as big as me?"

They both know the answer to that question, but Doyoung just wants his ego stroked, so Taeyong indulges him. He has to do that often or else Doyoung will get all grumpy, which is not a pleasant Doyoung to deal with. "No, you're bigger. A lot bigger," Taeyong mutters, watching as Doyoung uses his lube-covered fingers to stroke his own cock.

"Just what I thought. I'm gonna finger you with four fingers, since it seems like you're gonna have to get used to me." The words only serve to remind Taeyong of how big Doyoung is, so Taeyong looks down to take another peak at what's going to be inside of him later. It looks like it's fully hard now, as it seemed to have grown an inch or two from the last time he saw it. Cue the drooling. Again.

"You just can't keep your eyes off of me, can you?" Before Taeyong can retaliate, Doyoung smiles and asks, "You ready for me to start?"

Taeyong gulps. "Yes."

And Doyoung does just that. He starts by rubbing his fingers over the pink hole, watching in satisfaction as it twitches in need. He continues doing that for a few more seconds, switching his gaze back and forth from Taeyong's face to where his fingers are. It seems like Taeyong isn't totally feeling it yet, but he knows that he's feeling something, judging from the way he's clenching his jaw.

"Stop teasing, Doyoung," Taeyong says. He sounds like he's on edge. Perfect.

Without any prior warning, Doyoung sinks his middle finger inside of Taeyong, feeling the warm walls start to surround him. Twisting it around, he searches for that one spot, knowing that he can reach it with just one finger. And he does. When he first touches the spot, Taeyong's legs seize up and he gasps so loudly that it makes Doyoung jump.

" _Mmm_ , fuck," Taeyong groans as Doyoung continues to stroke his prostate, now with two fingers. His breathing is heavy, like he can't get enough air in his lungs no matter how much he breathes. His whole body is on fire, and he's in love with the feeling; he really is. That would probably explain why he can't go a few days without fucking himself, whether it's from his fingers or his trusty dildo. Taeyong craves the feeling of being filled.

Doyoung seems to pick up on Taeyong's constant squirming and finishes stretching him, filling him up with three, then four, of his long, bony fingers. He had always thought that Taeyong would be loud (he definitely has never imagined having sex with Taeyong before, nope, not at all), but he could have never imagined his noises to be this _pretty_. Most of them are breathy little sounds, whines and whimpers coming from the back of his throat and full moans that are absolutely sinful. Doyoung wants to get drunk off of Taeyong's noises, and he thinks that that's already happening.

When Doyoung can comfortably fuck Taeyong with four of his fingers, he asks, "'S that good, Yong? You think you can take my cock now?"

Taeyong nods his head quickly, looking up at Doyoung with pleading eyes. A sound of affirmation slips past Taeyong's lips, and Doyoung takes it for now. It's their first time together, and Taeyong's first time _ever_ , so Doyoung doesn't want to go too hard on him. They can do that some other time. Instead, Doyoung takes the condom and opens the package, slipping it onto his cock.

He scoots up the bed on his knees before Taeyong asks, "Don't you wanna fuck me raw?"

"Look, I'm not saying you have STDs, and I'm not saying that I have any, but let's just be safe for now. We'll get tested together, and once we find out that we're both clean, I'll fuck you raw and come inside of you as many times as you want." 

That makes Taeyong laugh softly, and Doyoung swears he gets a heart boner. People might say that Taeyong doesn't have a cute laugh, and Doyoung might say "Fuck you" to anyone who thinks that. It's so endearing, the way Taeyong sucks his breaths in and makes hiccup-like sounds. Doyoung wants to bottle them up in a jar and keep them in his room to cheer him up whenever he's feeling down. But then he realizes that he doesn't need to do that because he lives with the real thing.

And he takes advantage of that. After applying a generous amount of lube on e presses the head of his cock against Taeyong's loose hole and pushes in, entering him with little to no effort. The stretch makes Taeyong throw his head back, fingers clenching around the bed sheet. Doyoung is, without a doubt, the biggest he has ever taken, but it isn't as painful as Taeyong had imagined. It burns, but only the slightest bit thanks to how thoroughly Doyoung fingered him not even a few minutes ago. Still, Doyoung stops with only the tip inside, allowing Taeyong to adapt.

"You really are big." Taeyong huffs out a laugh, almost in disbelief at Doyoung's size. 

"I told you," Doyoung teases before hitting Taeyong's chest lightly.

Taeyong gasps and places his hand over where Doyoung hit him, clearly scandalized at Doyoung's inability to not fight him even in a situation like this. "Doyoung, your dick is literally inside of me. Can you not act like a five-year-old for once?"

Doyoung really does not give a single fuck. Instead, he sticks his tongue out and makes a mocking face at Taeyong, to which Taeyong rolls his eyes so hard that Doyoung is afraid that they'll roll right out of his head.

"You're so stupid. Just—just keep going," Taeyong groans out of near irritation.

As Doyoung slides in, Taeyong breathes in and out deeply, trying to calm himself down as he accommodates to Doyoung's girth and length. To fix his attention somewhere else, Doyoung leans down, kissing Taeyong's chest. He moves his lips until they reach Taeyong's nipples, lightly sucking on one experimentally, just to see if Taeyong likes it. From the moan he lets out, Doyoung gets it.

"You're so sensitive everywhere." A kiss to the other bud. "It makes me want to fucking wreck you." Doyoung looks up at Taeyong when he says that, his eyes dark with the intent to absolutely ruin him. When Taeyong whimpers, his eyes so big and watery that he looks like he just might cry, Doyoung loses it. He enters Taeyong's warmth completely, his balls pressed against Taeyong's ass. He doesn't move yet, but he continues sucking and licking Taeyong's nipple, rolling the other one between deft fingers. Taeyong can't stop fucking whining, so overwhelmed with the pleasure that he forgets how to do anything unless Doyoung tells him to. It's intoxicating, the way Taeyong is immediately so pliant, even with how bratty he acted minutes ago.

"Doyoung, _ah_ , move, please." Taeyong isn't begging yet, and that's fine with Doyoung. His intention for now isn't to make Taeyong beg—it's to show him just how good Doyoung can make him feel. 

And Doyoung makes Taeyong feel _so_ good. He starts off slow first, but that doesn't make the feelings any less intense. He pushes in all the way, making sure that Taeyong feels him as deep as possible with every single thrust. Taeyong breathes out shaky moans each time Doyoung pushes in, and Doyoung is addicted.

"Fuck, you make the best noises, baby. Let me hear you," Doyoung says lowly, groans punctuating his sentences as Taeyong clenches around him.

Taeyong doesn't say anything, instead complying with Doyoung's words and continuing to moan and whine and whimper without any restraint. Even without words, Doyoung can tell what Taeyong wants. So he gives him that. He increases the speed of his thrusts, punching the sounds out of Taeyong and hitting inside of him so, so deep. But Doyoung has a feeling that this could be better. After adjusting his angle, Taeyong lets out the loudest moan Doyoung has ever heard from him.

"Feels so good right there, _ngh_ , 'm close."

 _Already?_ Doyoung thinks. He looks down at Taeyong's cock, which is pink and dripping pre-cum. He supposes that he has been teasing Taeyong for a while, and he has been extremely sensitive and responsive to everything he's been doing to him. He would tease Taeyong about this, coo at him for coming so soon, but he shows him mercy.

"You wanna come, baby?" Doyoung asks right against Taeyong's ear, and he can feel the way he shivers. Of course, Taeyong nods, wanting release after being bombarded with sensation after sensation. "Go on then, touch yourself for me. I wanna see how much prettier you get when you come."

And Taeyong absolutely sobs at the words. A tear gathers at the corner of his eye, streaming down the side of his face as he finally wraps his hand around himself. His fingers are calloused and rough, not smooth like Doyoung's, but he's not complaining. The texture of his own hands have always helped in getting himself off, even though Doyoung tells him that he has grandpa hands. Taeyong didn't care when Doyoung first told him that, and he definitely doesn't care now, when the combined pleasure of his hand and Doyoung's length hitting his sweet spot make him release unadulterated, filthy sounds.

After a minute, Taeyong sucks in a breath, and everything stops. The hand on his cock stops, his mouth hangs open in a silent moan, and his muscles tense as an orgasm rushes through his body. The waves of pleasure crash harder than Taeyong has ever felt them crash. He's clenching so hardly around Doyoung that, if his mind wasn't so clouded by serotonin and other feel-good chemicals, he would be worried that he's hurting him. Thankfully, he's not, as Doyoung fucks him through his orgasm, ignoring Taeyong's whines. 

Once Taeyong's breathing becomes more even, Doyoung pulls out, leaving Taeyong breathless and limp on the sheets, completely spent from the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced. Doyoung kneels, stroking his cock to get himself to completion. Taeyong simply watches as he lies down, chest rising up and down. Eventually, Doyoung comes, his lean abdominal muscles flexing as he releases his cum into the condom. His groan is low, but still breathy and loud, and it's enough to make Taeyong whimper. The sound makes Doyoung smile as he throws his head back, exhaling loudly to calm himself down.

He ties the condom up and throws it away in the trash can next to Taeyong's desk before flopping onto the bed next to the older male. Taeyong looks tired, like he's ready to take a nap for a week, but Doyoung has to know.

"So how was it?" He leans on his hand, his elbow propped up on the bed to support his weight. He takes this time to study Taeyong's post-orgasm glow. His face is flushed and dewy-looking from sweat, and he looks absolutely stunning. Doyoung did a number on him, and it shows.

"Reeeeeeally good, Doyoung," Taeyong hums, voice scratchy and slurred with the desire to fall asleep already. "You fuck me so good."

Doyoung chuckles at that. "I'm glad, Taeyongie." He tucks a few sweaty strands of Taeyong's hair behind his ear.

Doyoung is too busy with admiring Taeyong's face that he doesn't remember one of the most important parts of the contract, if you want to call it that. All he registers is Taeyong pressing himself against Doyoung as a wordless demand for cuddles, and holy shit, is that the cutest thing ever. Taeyong is already touchy in a non-sexual context, but the fact that this character trait simply intensifies even after he just got his brains fucked out is almost too much for Doyoung to handle.

"Don't you wanna put on some clothes first?" Doyoung asks softly even though he already knows Taeyong's answer.

"No, 's okay. Just wanna sleep," Taeyong mumbles against Doyoung's neck.

In a few seconds, Taeyong is out like a light. Doyoung turns his chin down to look at the sleeping boy on his chest, and he smiles.

Yeah, this arrangement will definitely work out well for the both of them, and Doyoung's looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is fucking stupid i know lol forgive me, it's 3am and i just really wanted to post this alright

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request kinks/scenes for dotae to try! please keep in mind their limits (listed in the "HELL NO" section of taeyong and doyoung's profile lol), as i will not write concepts that violate those limits!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starryeyedboys) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/scftiejaem)


End file.
